


Behind closed doors.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His voice scratches across her thoughts the way a knife scrapes over skin, not hard enough to leave a mark but heavy enough for her to be fully capable of what it could do, with just a little more pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 22, 2008.

She is only too aware of him moving inside of her as she touches herself, shifting just under her skin and curling about her heart – a warm presence, moist, like the feel of her own vagina against her fingers. It has been far too long since she has had any sort of release worthy of his approval, so she works in order to keep his attention.

 

“Mukuro-sama…”

 

 _Open yourself up a little more, my dear. You aren’t feeling it as much as you should._

 

His voice scratches across her thoughts the way a knife scrapes over skin, not hard enough to leave a mark but heavy enough for her to be fully capable of what it could do, with just a little more pressure. He shifts, nudging away the control of her hands and legs long enough to show her, exactly, the sort of thing he wants to see her do to herself. Chrome chokes back an embarrassed sound, but forces herself to watch how he moves her. A student must learn from the master, after all, even if they aren’t exactly in that sort of relationship.

 

His laughter tells her that he approves of her actions, although it could also mean that he is amused, once again, at her expense.

 

 _Try it like this,_ he murmurs, drawing her out of her thoughts – he has her now, with one hand parting the lips of her vagina and the other worming three fingers inside and out, at a rather compromising rhythm. She squirms against the sheets and obeys.


End file.
